Estrella del Oso Polar
by Kireiko Ami
Summary: Goo Joon Pyo acaba de cumplir seis años y por su carácter ya tiene una lista de enemigos encabezada por Woo Bin y Yi Jung... Minific de los F4 de pequeñines.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Para los que se han leído mi fic "la jaula de los lobos" recordarán –quizá, jaja– que en capítulo 11 van a un bosque, hacen una fogata y Joon Pyo cuenta la historia de cómo se hicieron amigos los F4 (y después un par de veces en capítulos posteriores, vuelven a mencionar sus fogatas de cuando eran niños) pues bien, ésta es esa historia. Mi primera idea había sido hacerla un flashback dentro del fic, pero es muy larga para un flashback, se habría llevado un capítulo entero y no logré cuadrarlo dentro de la trama, así que mejor le aumenté y lo convertí en mini fic. (además hacen falta fics de los F4 niños xD)

¿Por qué 4 capítulos y no un oneshot? Porque es la historia del F4. Ellos son 4, el título tiene 4 palabras y 4 capítulos... concepto, jaja

Si no has leído mi fic de "la jaula de los lobos", no importa, no es necesario leerlo para entender éste.

Desde hace tiempo quería subir esta mini historia, pero no me había dado el tiempo para escribirla, pero por fin la pongo como preámbulo antes de subir el capi final de la "jaula de los lobos"

Y los personajes obviamente no son míos.

**Estrella del Oso Polar**

Era el día que Goo Joon Pyo cumplía seis años. Sentado en el gigantesco comedor lleno de costosos regalos, con las criadas a un lado cantando y bailando feliz cumpleaños, permanecía aburrido con la mejilla recargada en la palma mientras observaba los detalles del techo. Finalmente, se levantó, empujó de la mesa algunos obsequios al suelo y sin decir ni una palabra se marchó.

Mientras, en el recibidor de la mansión, Ji Hoo y Yi Jung estaban sentados en los elegantes sillones, de extremo a extremo y Woo Bin permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados y caminaba de un lado a otro de vez en cuando.

–Wow, está increíble la fiesta ¿no? –fue lo primero que dijo Woo Bin después de haber permanecido junto a los otros dos niños casi una hora sin que ninguno dijera ni una sola palabra. A su corta edad, había descubierto el arte del sarcasmo y ya comenzaba a dominarlo.

La única respuesta que recibió fue la risa de Yi Jung; Ji Hoo permanecía quieto y en silencio mirando al vacío, como si estuviera solo.

La puerta se abrió de mala manera, Joon Pyo entró y los miró con desprecio.

–¿Y bien? –el niño heredero tomó asiento– ¿Qué esperan?

Woo Bin y Yi Jung se miraron fugazmente.

–¿De qué? –Woo Bin alzó una ceja.

–Canten y bailen feliz cumpleaños para mí.

–No somos payasos –Woo Bin lo miró retadoramente con un gruñido–, puedes bailar y cantar tú solo.

–Yo no bailo y no canto –replicó Joon Pyo poniéndose de pie–. Ahora hagan lo que yo les diga o váyanse a sus casas, ¿a qué vinieron entonces?

–No creas que queríamos venir –dijo nuevamente Woo Bin bufando–; siempre nos obligan a estar contigo. Pero en realidad nadie quiere estar contigo. Nadie te quiere.

Joon Pyo apretó los puños enojado y frunció el ceño con rabia.

–¡Yo tampoco quiero estar con ustedes! –gritó furioso señalándolos– ¡Son ustedes los que siempre están molestándome!

Dio media vuelta y salió azotando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo. Hasta ese momento, Ji Hoo levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia donde Joon Pyo se había ido.

–Lo odio... –murmuró Woo Bin entrecerrando los ojos– en un tonto.

–Fue genial –Yi Jung levantó ambos pulgares con una ancha sonrisa–. ¡Se enojó tanto cuando lo dijiste que nadie lo quería! –estalló en una carcajada.

–¿Durante cuánto tiempo nos obligarán a estar con él?

–Mmm... –Yi Jung dejó de reír– creo que hasta que tengamos dieciocho años –hizo cuentas con los dedos de sus pequeñas manos–. Esos son muchos años...

Woo Bin también empezó a contar con sus dedos; ya sabía contar hasta el veinte así que también se dio cuenta de que para cuando tuvieran dieciocho serían ancianos, suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Yi Jung. Ahora tendrían que esperar al final del día para poder marcharse a casa.

0o0o0o0

–Hermano mayor... –Yi Jung se decidió a hablar después de observar un rato a su hermano hacer los deberes de la escuela.

–Sí, dime – Yi Hyun levantó la cabeza para ponerle atención.

–¿Tú sabes por qué tengo que ser amigo de Goo Joon Pyo?

Yi Hyun exhaló aire, soltó su lápiz y se dejó caer en el respaldo.

–Lo siento, Yi Jung. Simplemente tuviste mala suerte de nacer en el mismo año que él.

Yi Jung bajó los ojos decepcionado y torció un poco la boca –¿Pero por qué...?

–Te voy a contar lo que yo sé –empujó a un lado su tarea y se acercó a su hermanito para poder hablarle en voz baja–. ¿Recuerdas hace un año cuando Joon Pyo se enojó y golpeó a muchos de sus compañeros en el jardín de niños?

–Sí –Yi Jung arrugó la cara y sobó uno de sus brazos–. Me pegó a mi también...

–Bueno, pues oí decir a mis papás que después de eso que decían que Joon Pyo estaba loco, que era un... social... bueno, no recuerdo cómo dijeron, pero se supone que él no puede hacer amigos por sí mismo porque está loco...

Yi Jung se rió tapándose la boca para que no se escuchara.

–Por eso le escogieron amigos y los hacen estar juntos –continuó Yi Hyun – se supone que con eso él hará lazos y se curará del cerebro. Como nuestros padres y los padres de Song Woo Bin tienen empresas poderosas y Yoon Ji Hoo es el nieto del presidente, los adultos decidieron que ustedes, al ser de la misma edad, debían ser amigos. Las cuatro familias deben ser amigas, eso hará aún más dinero en el futuro. Nuestros papás y el abuelo están muy felices de estar ahora tan cerca del grupo Shinwa, dicen que será muy bueno para los museos, porque la familia de Joon Pyo tiene muchas obras de arte que les interesan, y todo gracias a ti.

El más pequeño se quedó pensativo.

–Mamá dice que es un honor que puedas ir a jugar a la mansión Shinhwa –finalizó compadeciéndose.

–Pero Joon Pyo es malo –Yi Jung dijo casi en un puchero–; nos grita, nos dice que somos tontos y quiere que seamos sus sirvientes. Tienes razón, está loco. Además siempre trata de pegarnos, Woo Bin y yo no nos dejamos pero Ji Hoo se deja pegar, no hace nada, nunca habla, tampoco me gusta...

–Bueno, Ji Hoo es diferente –Yi Hyung se encogió de hombros– ¿cómo te sentirías si jamás volvieras a ver a mamá y a papá?

Yi Jung bajó los ojos imaginándose algo tan terrible y lo entendió un poco.

0o0o0o0

Yi Jung se acercó por detrás y se sentó junto a Woo Bin, quien comía un paquete de galletas y observaba a los demás niños jugar.

–Le pregunté a mi hermano –comenzó con la vista al frente–, dice que los adultos quieren que sea un honor para nosotros ser amigos de Joon Pyo.

–Sí, mi padre ha dicho eso. Es la señora mamá de Joon Pyo la que nos eligió.

–¿Entonces...?

Woo Bin tomó aire y reflexionó profundamente,

–Estamos atrapados; nuestros papás nos harán estar con Goo Joon Pyo por muchos años más.

Yi Jung bajó la cabeza sin esperanza, pero el otro niño sonrió divertido y con algo de malicia.

–Tengo una idea –Woo Bin se levantó de un salto–, haremos que Joon Pyo deje de tratarnos mal.

–¿Cómo? –Yi Jung se levantó también, se le habían iluminado los ojos y veía a su amigo con esperanza.

–Pero necesitaremos que Ji Hoo nos ayude.

–Oh –Yi Jung volvió a decepcionarse–. No creo; Ji Hoo no nos va a ayudar, es como un zombie, ni siquiera hemos oído su voz... Está loco, igual que Joon Pyo, pero al menos él no molesta a la gente.

–Debemos tratar. Si Ji Hoo nos ayuda, haremos que Joon Pyo se muera de miedo y nunca nos haga nada otra vez.

El otro asintió, emocionado otra vez, soñaba como a su sueño hecho realidad.

0o0o0o0


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ji Hoo pasaba todos sus momentos a solas con su violín; ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde el accidente y él no había salido de su propio mundo. Iba y hacía todo lo que los adultos le decían, pero no decía nada, no se quejaba, ni siquiera lloraba...

–Ji Hoo.

Dejó de hacer sonar las cuerdas y volteó a verlos. A veces ni siquiera eso hacía.

–Necesitamos de tu ayuda –comenzó Yi Jung después de que Woo Bin asintiera.

–Nos esperan muchos años junto a Joon Pyo y no podemos dejar que nos siga tratando así.

–Ajá, ¿vas a dejarlo que te siga pegando?

Ji Hoo miró a cada uno de ellos, luego, sólo se encogió de hombros, llevó el violín a su barbilla y siguió tocando. Los otros dos dieron media vuelta al mismo tiempo y hablaron en voz baja.

–¿Ves? –Yi Jung entrecerró los ojos– Te dije que no hablaría con nosotros.

–No podemos rendirnos –volteó un poco para verlo mientras se alejaban–. Debe haber alguien con quien sí hable.

–Ah –Yi Jung se detuvo y golpeó su puño en la mano– ¡Min Seo Hyun! Dicen que habla con Min Seo Hyun.

–¿Quién es Min Seo Hyun?

0o0o0o0

Era un grupo de niñas sentado en el pasto formando un círculo, comían sus almuerzos y reían. Se acercaron lentamente a ellas mientras las miraban con curiosidad.

–Ella –Yi Jung la señaló–. La niña más bonita del quinto año. Es Min Seo Hyun.

Woo Bin asintió.

–Vamos.

Cuando sintió que alguien se detenía justo detrás de ella, dejó sus palillos y volteó.

–Hola, Min Seo Hyun –Woo Bin inició después de tragar saliva y se llevó una mano al pecho–, yo soy Song Woo Bin y él es So Yi Jung...

–Claro –ella se levantó sonriendo–. Ustedes son los amigos de Ji Hoo.

–Eh... –se miraron entre ellos– Sí; más o menos.

–No somos amigos, Ji Hoo nunca nos habla –Yi Jung comenzó con su explicación–, y es difícil porque siempre nos obligan a estar juntos y nunca dice nada... he oído que eres tú con la única que habla y...

–Necesitamos que Ji Hoo nos ayude a deshacernos de Goo Joon Pyo –intervino Woo Bin harto de rodeos–, así que te necesitamos a ti también.

–¿Deshacerse de Goo Joon Pyo? –Seo Hyun abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a los dos niños incrédula y algo asustada.

–Tonto –Yi Jung le dio un codazo–. Seo Hyun es muy buena, jamás haría algo en contra de otro niño –se dirigió a ella–. Lo que queremos decir es que...

–Tienen razón –ella levantó su palma para que él detuviera sus explicaciones–. Goo Joon Pyo está loco y necesita que alguien lo ponga en su lugar –el rostro de los más pequeños se iluminó con una inevitable sonrisa y emoción–. Ji Hoo me ha contado que es malo.

0o0o0o0

Cada uno detrás de un árbol, observaron casi maravillados como Seo Hyun hacía que Ji Hoo soltara el violín y empezara a hablar con ella.

–Ji Hoo –sonrió ella– ¿cómo estás?

–Bien...

–Oye, tus amigos quieren ayudarte a que Joon Pyo ya no te pegue ¿quieres?

Ji Hoo se encogió de hombros.

–Woo Bin dice que el fin de semana van a ir al bosque por el cumpleaños de Joon Pyo.

–Sí, al bosque de BunYa.

–¿No tienes miedo de ir allí con Joon Pyo? Estarás tres días con él.

–No me importa.

–¿Pero si te pega...?

–No me importa tampoco, no me duele...

–Woo Bin descubrió que Joon Pyo le tiene miedo a los insectos y tiene un plan muy bueno para asustarlo y no los vuelva a molestar jamás... –le revolvió el cabello con una mano– ¿los ayudarás verdad...?

El niño se quedó en silencio.

–No sé.

Ella sonrió comprensiva.

–Bueno, piénsalo y nos vemos después, ¿sí...?

–Sí...

–Sigue tocando, regreso en un momento para que pienses...

0o0o0o0

Lee Seok Dong era un niño cualquiera al que Joon Pyo mandó callarse, pero este lo insultó de vuelta, tomó un pincel lleno de pintura roja y rayó el dibujo de Joon Pyo estaba haciendo, haciéndolo enojarse obviamente.

El joven heredero de Shinhwa, después de gritarle de todo lo que se iba a morir y ser ignorado, volteó a ver a Ji Hoo con su violín, se sintió más enojado porque no le gustaba la música que tocaba y se acercó a él para callarlo...

–Oye –Joon Pyo demandó groseramente– ¡Oye, voltea a verme!

Pero Ji Hoo seguía tocando su violín ignorándolo.

–¡Oye! –Joon Pyo le quitó el instrumento y lo arrojó en el pavimento rompiéndolo, luego, le dio un manotazo a Ji Hoo en la cabeza– ¡Tienes que hacerme caso cuando te hablo y...!

Estaba a punto de pegarle otra vez, pero Seo Hyun llegó por atrás, tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca, jalándolo y lastimándolo.

–¡Oye tú, niño tonto! –gritó Seo Hyun empujándolo– ¡No vuelvas a pegarle nunca! ¡¿Me entendiste?!

Joon Pyo se quejó sobándose su muñeca, Seo Hyun estuvo a punto de volverle a gritar sin darse cuenta de que alguien llegaba por atrás y la empujaba también haciéndola caer de rodillas en el suelo.

–¡No te metas con mi hermano! –gritó Joon Hee, la hermana mayor de Joon Pyo, de sexto año, totalmente furiosa.

La otra niña se levantó con algo de dificultad. Ji Hoo miraba asustado y Yi Jung y Woo Bin llegaron corriendo.

–Tu hermano es un loco que le pega a todos –contestó Seo Hyun–. Deberías educarlo.

–¡Cállate!

–¡No me voy a callar hasta que tu hermanito diga que no le volverá a pegar a Ji Hoo!

–A mi hermano y a mi nadie nos da órdenes –Joon Hee se llevó las manos a la cintura– y menos una tonta como tú.

–Eres igual de loca que tu hermano.

Un instante después, las dos niñas peleaban jalándose del cabello y dándose cachetadas. Ya se había formado un círculo de niños a su alrededor y coreaban "pelea, pelea, pelea", excepto por Ji Hoo, Woo Bin y Yi Jung que miraban asustados. Finalmente, Joon Hee, quien después de todo era un año mayor que Seo Hyun, dominó la pelea, jalándola de pelo y tirándola al piso y luego pateándola en el estómago.

–¡Por dios, señorita Joon Hee! –gritó el secretario Jung abriéndose paso entre los niños, cargándola mientras la niña seguía lanzando patadas y apartándola– ¡No puede hacer eso!

–¡Déjame! –se retorció tratando de zafarse– ¡Esa niña tiene que aprender una lección!

Pero el secretario se la llevó, pidiéndole a Joon Pyo que también lo acompañara, el niño, antes de irse, volteó a ver a sus "amigos" y les sacó la lengua.

Seo Hyun se sentó en el piso y se tocó con cuidado su rodilla llena de sangre, estaba llorando.

–¡Min Seo Hyun! –dijo Woo Bin llegando a su lado– ¿Estás bien?

–¿Te duele mucho...? –preguntó Ji Hoo mirándola con ojos muy asustado.

–No me duele –sollozó Seo Hyun tratando de sonreírle–. No te preocupes.

Ji Hoo en un acto espontáneo la abrazó, luego, volteó a ver a Yi Jung y a Woo Bin.

–¿Cuál es su plan para deshacerse de Joon Pyo?

0o0o0o0o0

Llegó el viernes y los niños fueron llevados a las elegantes cabañas construidas en el bosque de BunYa para pasar el fin de semana. Los dirigieron a un cuarto amplio con chimenea propia, televisión, baño y cuatro camas. Ji Hoo se dirigió a la cama más lejana a la puerta, dejó su mochila y se acostó.

–Bueno –Woo Bin bufó– ¿ya están listos para el plan?

Yi Jung asintió, Ji Hoo no contestó.

Woo Bin abrió el cierre de su pequeña maleta para guardar su ropa en los cajones, pero lo primero que se encontró fue con una tarjeta roja que tenía dibujada una calavera y una "F"

–¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? –la tomó y la miró con curiosidad– ¿efe?

Yi Jung abrió su maleta y se encontró con una tarjeta igual.

–Oh, yo también tengo una –le dijo mostrándosela.

Entonces Ji Hoo se incorporó, abrió su mochila y lo primero que vio fue también una tarjeta roja.

–Tú también tienes una –Woo Bin estaba confundido– ¿qué será?

–Significa que son mis enemigos ahora –dijo Joon Pyo entrando al cuarto y luego cruzándose de brazos–; es mi marca.

–¿Y por qué una "F"? –Woo Bin se rió– Tu nombre no tiene una "F", tonto.

–¡No es por mi nombre! –gritó enojado– ¡Es efe de "flor" porque yo soy una flor", ustedes son los tontos!

Yi Jung y Woo Bin soltaron una carcajada.

–¿Una flor? –Yi Jung se doblaba sobre su estómago de tanta risa– ¡Qué idiota!

–¡Les dije que se callaran! –bramó rojo de ira y a punto de llorar de coraje– ¡Los odio! ¡Nunca voy a ser su amigo ni aunque me roguen!

–Rueguen –lo corrigió Woo Bin haciéndolo enfurecer aún más.

Joon Pyo se lanzó para pegarle, pero Woo Bin era más fuerte y lo empujó, tirándolo. El pequeño heredero del Grupo Shinhwa, se levantó, pero para su sorpresa no siguió peleando, sino que se dio la vuelta y se fue.

–Tonto –gruñó Woo Bin tomando su tarjeta roja y rompiéndola.

o0o0o0o

–Son unos tontos –murmuraba Joon Pyo lagrimeando frente a la chimenea en la sala, lanzando bolitas de papel al fuego–. Yo no necesito amigos y mucho menos a esos –empezó a sollozar más fuerte, sorbiendo la nariz– ¡Yo no quiero amigos!

Desde arriba de las escaleras, Ji Hoo lo observaba un poco escondido tras el muro. Luego de rato, como si hubiera sentido su presencia, Joon Pyo volteó y lo descubrió.

–¿¡Qué me estás viendo, idiota?! –gritó con la carita empapada en lágrimas, pero Ji Hoo ni siquiera hizo algún gesto– ¡Vete!

Obedeció retirándose de nuevo a su cuarto.

0o0o0o0o0


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Un rato después, el secretario Jung los llevó afuera, adentrándolos un poco en el bosque, hasta un círculo con troncos y piedras a modo de asientos y madera para fogata en el centro.

–¿Alguna vez han encendido una fogata, niños?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. El hombre tomó una caja de cerillos, encendió un trozo de periódico y con él encendió la fogata.

–Verán que es muy divertido –dijo dándoles unas delgadas varillas con un malvavisco encajado– aquí asaremos nuestros malvaviscos y podemos contar historias de terror.

Los cuatro niños estaban en silencio. Yi Jung fue el primero en meter el malvavisco a las llamas.

–¿Alguien quiere contar una historia? –los animó el secretario.

–Yo –Woo Bin alzó una mano. Era el momento justo para comenzar con el plan–. Quiero contar la historia de los insectos gigantes.

Joon Pyo al oír la palabra "insectos" tensó todo su cuerpo.

–Muy bien –el hombre le sonrió–. Cuéntanos.

–No es un cuento, es de verdad –aclaró el pequeño antes de comenzar–. Hace unos días, mientras yo estaba dormido, empecé a oír muchos ruidos, me levanté y lo que habían eran muchas, muchas moscas. Como molestaban mucho, caminé y salí al jardín y ahí estaba ¡una abeja gigante! ¡Tan gigante como del tamaño de mi cuarto! ¡Mas gigante que un elefante gigante!

Joon Pyo se encogía de terror y negaba con la cabeza.

–Luego de eso aparecieron millones y millones de insectos voladores y todos volaban al rededor de la abeja gigante. Me asusté mucho y corrí buscando a papá. Cuando le conté lo que había pasado salió a buscar a los insectos pero ya no los encontró. Entonces mi papá me dijo que debía tener mucho cuidado porque esos monstruos ¡le hacen cosas terribles a los niños!

Joon Pyo pegó un bote del susto ante la última declaración.

–Sí es cierto –Yi Jung asintió enérgicamente– ¡Yo también vi un insecto gigante una vez! Fue la otra semana, también era de noche, aparecieron muchas moscas mientras yo dormía, me asusté mucho y corrí también y vi a la abeja gigante en el jardín. Woo Bin tiene razón; era gigantisisisisísima. Volví a correr buscando a mi mamá o a mi papá, ellos me dijeron que qué bueno que había corrido, porque si te quedas en tu cuarto cuando aparecen las moscas la abeja gigante te hace algo muy malo.

–¿Qué...? –Joon Pyo estaba pálido– ¿qué te hace...?

Yi Jung lo miró con seriedad...

–Eso puedes preguntarle a Ji Hoo... –contestó Yi Jung ensombreciendo su mirada.

Joon Pyo volteó a ver a Ji Hoo, quien estaba con la mirada agachada. Woo Bin también lo observaba intensamente y murmurando para sus adentros: "dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, ayúdanos, ayúdanos"

–Yo no me paré de mi cama cuando aparecieron las moscas –murmuró Ji Hoo. Woo Bin y Yi Jung sonrieron triunfantes–, entonces la abeja gigante apareció arriba de mi y me picó en la boca. Por eso no hablo –se agachó hasta dejar su cabeza entre las piernas y cruzó sus dedos detrás de su nuca, negando con la cabeza–. Hablar me duele, me duele mucho.

–¡No hables más Ji Hoo! –Woo Bin se acercó a él y lo rodeó con un brazo, reconfortándolo– No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Joon Pyo quedó totalmente horrorizado al entender la razón de por qué Ji Hoo nunca hablaba. El secretario alzó las cejas sorprendido por la imaginación de los niños. Después de que el cumpleañero se negara a contar él una historia volvieron a la cabaña para dormir.

Cerca de la medio noche, Joon Pyo seguía dando vueltas en la cama, asustado por la historia. Tenía miedo de no volver a hablar como Ji Hoo. Yi Jung y Woo Bin se miraron de cama a cama y se sonrieron, esperando a que su joven enemigo dejara de revolverse entre sus cobijas, entonces, sacaron de abajo de sus almohadas unos frascos envueltos en playeras, llenos de moscas vivas, los abrieron y soltaron a los insectos.

Joon Pyo se sentó en su cama exaltado cuando el ruido de los insectos volando apareció.

–¡Las moscas! –gritó Yi Jung–¡Son las moscas!

–¡Tenemos que correr! –gritó también Woo Bin– ¡Si no salimos la abeja gigante aparecerá aquí!

Joon Pyo, presa del pánico, corrió tan fuerte como su pequeño cuerpo le permitió, bajó las escaleras y salió al bosque huyendo. Yi Jung y Woo Bin corrieron detrás de él, pero se desviaron en la planta baja y no salieron, en lugar de eso, se tiraron al suelo muertos de risa.

Ji Hoo abrió las ventanas, las moscas eran muy molestas y trataba de echarlas fuera. Los otros dos niños volvieron, limpiándose las lágrimas que les había provocado la risa.

–No estuvo bien –murmuró Ji Hoo–. Se asustó mucho.

–¡Se lo merecía! –dijo Woo Bin totalmente orgulloso de sus actos– Ahora le diremos que nos encontramos con la abeja gigante y que la abeja gigante lo va a perseguir por siempre si nos vuelve a molestar.

Él y Yi Jung chocaron los cinco y se echaron a su cama a dormir. Ji Hoo los miró con desaprobación.

Las horas pasaron, eran ya las dos de la madrugada.

–No regresa –Ji Hoo estaba sentado en su cama–. Se perdió.

–Qué bueno... –murmuró Woo Bin entre sueños.

Ji Hoo se levantó y prendió la luz. Los otros dos se quejaron.

–¿Qué haces, Ji Hoo? –gruñó Yi Jung sentándose– ¡apaga la luz!

–¡Joon Pyo se perdió en el bosque por su culpa! –los señaló– Hace mucho frío; va a haber hielo en la mañana y se fue sin su chamarra.

–¿Y qué te importa? –Yi Jung torció la boca sin entenderlo– Joon Pyo siempre te pega.

–Se puede morir de frío –aclaró Ji Hoo.

–No te puedes morir de frío –Yi Jung se rió, luego volteó a ver a Woo Bin– ¿o sí?

–Eh... –Woo Bin meditó un poco– creo que sí.

–Voy a ir a buscarlo –anunció Ji Hoo poniéndose sus botas y su gruesa chamarra. Fue al armario y sacó la chamarra y las botas de Joon Pyo, pues se había ido descalzo. Tomó también una linterna.

–Déjalo, Ji Hoo –Woo Bin lo observaba incrédulo–. No debería importarte.

Ji Hoo volteó a verlos justo antes de salir del cuarto.

–Si Joon Pyo se muere ustedes van a ir a la cárcel –y dicho esto, se fue.

0o0o0o0

Ji Hoo caminó adentrándose en el bosque, había encontrado las huellas de Joon Pyo y las seguía con la linterna, gritando su nombre.

Mientras, Joon Pyo, dentro de una profunda zanja, se abrazaba a sí mismo temblando terriblemente de frío, la temperatura bajaba cada vez más y estaba imaginándose que se quedaría ahí atrapado para siempre. Tenía mucho miedo. De pronto, empezó a escuchar su nombre a lo lejos.

–¿Ji Hoo...? –se incorporó– ¡Ji Hoo!

–¡Joon Pyo! –se asomó el otro niño a la zanja después de seguir su voz– ¿estás bien?

–¡Tengo mucho frío!

–Toma –dijo dejando caer la chamarra y las botas, Joon Pyo se vistió rápidamente–. Espera, voy a ayudarte.

Empezó a buscar una rama larga o algo para ayudarlo a subir hasta que encontró una, se la extendió, Joon Pyo la tomó y empezó a escalar mientras Ji Hoo lo jalaba hacia atrás, pero la fuerza le faltó y se cayó de nuevo, llevándose al otro niño con él y ambos terminaron atrapados...

–¿Estás bien? –Joon Pyo le ayudó a levantarse después de la caída– ¿te pegaste muy duro?

–Estoy bien... –miró hacia arriba– ahora no podremos salir –se abrazó a sí mismo por el frío–. Espero que vengan a ayudarnos...

Joon Pyo lo miraba incrédulo, con los ojos muy abiertos...

–¿Ji Hoo...?

El aludido volteó a verlo.

–¿No te duele hablar...?

No dijo nada en unos segundos, meditando lo que contestaría.

–No existe la abeja gigante –dijo–. No me duele hablar.

–Ustedes... –Joon Pyo dio un paso atrás y lo señaló enojado– ¡¿ustedes me engañaron?!

–Para que nos dejaras en paz –admitió volviendo a mirar arriba.

Joon Pyo exhaló y se sentó en el piso, se encogió y abrazó sus rodillas.

–¿Por qué viniste...? –preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

–No quería que te murieras de frío –dijo sentándose a su lado–. Además estabas asustado.

–¡No estaba asustado! –él escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas– tontos.

–Está bien –se encogió de hombros–, yo también he estado muy asustado. Me dan ganas de llorar cuando subo a un coche y todos los días tengo miedo... No he visto al abuelo, lo extraño... no me quiere más...

Ji Hoo también abrazó sus rodillas. Joon Pyo era la segunda persona con la que hablaba después del accidente.

El otro niño se sintió culpable por haberle pegado veces.

–No deberías tener miedo –murmuró–, deberías ser valiente.

No contestó, solo suspiró y se encogió más a causa del frío.

–¿Por qué no quieres tener amigos? –preguntó Ji Hoo luego de un rato.

–Tú tampoco quieres tener amigos.

–Yo sí quiero.

–Oí a mi mamá cuando lo dijo a mi hermana que nosotros nunca tendríamos amigos... –suspiró tristemente– yo voy a ser el jefe del Grupo Shinhwa y a los jefes nadie los quiere, eso dijo mi mamá... le dijo a mi hermana que siempre estaríamos solos... porque si alguien dice que es mi amigo me va a traicionar, sólo quiere mi dinero...

Ji Hoo se quedó callado y luego le dijo.

–Podemos ser amigos tú y yo... –se encogió de hombros– sí tu quieres. Yo no quiero tu dinero...

Joon Pyo sonrió y en ese momento empezaron a oír sus nombres.

–Son Woo Bin y Yi Jung – Joon Pyo se levantó– ¡Hey aquí estamos!

Los otros dos se asomaron a la zanja.

–¡Aquí están! –sonrió Yi Jung apuntándolos con su linterna– ¿están bien?

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Joon Pyo confundido.

–No queremos ir a la cárcel –respondió Woo Bin desenredándose la bufanda de su cuello y lanzándoselas como soga –¡Tomen esto y suban!

Ji Hoo tomó la bufanda y trató de subir, pero igual que un rato atrás, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente y volvió a caer, llevándose tanto a Woo Bin como a Yi Jung, quedando los cuatro atrapados.

0o0o0o0


	4. Chapter 4

4.

–No puede ser –Yi Jung trató de escalar tomando unas raíces que sobresalían, pero tan solo con jalarlas las arrancaba– ¡Vamos a morir de frío!

–No puedo morir –Woo Bin empezó a sentirse desesperado– ¡Nunca he tenido novia!

–Aish –Joon Pyo los miró con fastidio– ahora que somos nosotros podemos hacer una escalera humana y salir.

Los otros tres lo miraron con atención.

–¿Tengo que explicarles todo? Son unos tontos –cerró la boca y se retractó–. Está bien, no son tontos. Mira, Ji Hoo, súbete a los hombros de Yi Jung y Woo Bin y yo podremos alzar a Yi Jung y podrás salir. Tenemos que regresar antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos o mi mamá nos matará...

Después de varios intentos, Ji Hoo logró alcanzar la orilla de la zanja, asirse a la raíz de un árbol y salir. Una vez afuera, amarró dos bufandas y a su vez, amarró una orilla a la raíz de la que se había sostenido él, la cual estaba ligeramente levantada. Costó trabajo, pero los otros tres lograron salir.

Quedaron sentados en el piso, hasta que Woo Bin se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo regresar a la  
cabaña y cada vez tenían más y más frío.

–¿Saben como volver? –preguntó mirando en todas direcciones, él sólo veía árboles; todo era igual.

Yi Jung y Ji Hoo negaron, también buscando con sus ojos el camino. Joon Pyo resopló.

–¿No tenían un plan para regresar...? –ante la negativa de los demás, estuvo a punto de insultarlos nuevamente pero se contuvo– Cuando se pierden en un bosque deben de seguir a la estrella del oso polar.

–¿La estrella del oso polar? –Woo Bin parpadeó– ¿qué es eso?

–El cielo –señaló arriba–; todas las estrellas se mueven, excepto la estrella del oso polar, es esa de allá –apuntó con su dedo–, cuando se pierdan, sólo sigan esa estrella.

–No sabía que las estrellas tenían nombres... –murmuró Yi Jung mirando maravillado el cielo– ¿de verdad?

–Sí –asintió Joon Pyo muy seguro de sí mismo–. Así que la estrella del oso polar nos guiará de vuelta a la cabaña.

Empezó a caminar, con los otros siguiéndole el paso y efectivamente, luego de un rato, la cabaña fue visible de nuevo. Corrieron, entraron y subieron al cuarto a envolverse en cobijas.

–Joon Pyo... –susurró Woo Bin una vez que dejaron de tener frío– gracias...

–Lamentamos haberte engañado... –dijo Yi Jung avergonzado– no sabíamos que nos ibas a salvar la vida.

Joon Pyo se rió.

–Así soy yo. El gran Goo Joon Pyo. Como salvé sus vidas tendrán que agradecerme por siempre.

Woo Bin gruñó.

–Lo pensaremos...

–Hey, mañana... –Joon Pyo habló de pronto con entusiasmo– ¡mañana podemos sacar el telescopio! Les enseñaré los nombres de todas las estrellas y les enseñaré que estrella soy yo, o sea, la más brillante.

–¿Sabes los nombres de todas las estrellas? –Yi Jung sonrió.

–Las sé todas. Mi papá me dijo que las aprendiera para ir un día juntos a verlas.

Los otros tres asintieron y pronto quedaron rendidos de sueño, no sin antes asomarse a la ventana y agradecer a la estrella del oso polar por salvarlos.

Y al día siguiente esperaron ansiosos la noche para sacar el telescopio y Joon Pyo les mostró todas y cada una con sus constelaciones, apoyado en un mapa que tenía de ellas. Luego, pidieron encender otra fogata...

–Voy a dar un decreto oficial –anunció Joon Pyo de pronto.

–¿Decreto oficial? –Woo Bin sonrió divertido y luego intercambió miradas traviesas con Yi Jung.

–¿Qué es decreto oficial? –preguntó Yi Jung volviendo la mirada a Joon Pyo, torciendo su expresión confundido.

–Pues es... –Joon Pyo se revolvió molesto– ¡es algo importante que ustedes tienen que escuchar con mucha atención!

Los tres miraron a Ji Hoo quien tenía la mirada fija en su malvavisco dentro de las pequeñas llamas, Goo Joon Pyo aclaró su garganta, frunció el ceño y la aclaró de nuevo exageradamente, entonces Ji Hoo alzó los ojos y el joven líder decidió continuar.

–Nosotros somos ricos, mi madre dice que los ricos no tienen amigos... –dijo con solemnidad, los otros niños ladearon un poco la cabeza–. Pero podemos ser hermanos... –todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos– Los hermanos se odian, como nosotros, pero también se salvan sus vidas, como nosotros...

El secretario Jung sonrió ampliamente, aunque nunca entendió a lo que se refería con "salvar vidas"

Hubo un momento de silencio, sólo se escuchan los pequeños tronidos de las brasas. Se miraron entre ellos, en ese momento no entendían del todo lo que significaba ser hermanos, pero era algo importante. Ji Hoo no estaba seguro; él hubiera querido tener hermanos de verdad, un deseo que jamás se haría realidad, en los primeros instantes no le sonó a una buena idea, pero lo pensó un poco y luego sonrió.

Yi Jung ya tenía un hermano. Era cierto, a veces lo odiaba, pero también lo ayudaba siempre. Woo Bin meditó, llegando a la conclusión de que si los obligarían a estar juntos hasta los dieciocho era mejor no pelear...

–Está bien –Woo Bin asintió–. Pero eso significa que ya no puedes golpearnos ni insultarnos.

–Está bien, no son tan tontos como yo creía –rió–. Y como hermanos –continuó Joon Pyo– No importará lo que pase; nada será más importante que nosotros.

Los cuatro sonrieron mientras asentían; parecía fácil.

–Además –volvió a hablar Joon Pyo–, como ahora se juntan conmigo mi personalidad genial se les va a pegar, somos muy geniales… aún más geniales, legendarios y fantásticos que… –torció la boca pensando– ¡que los cuatro fantásticos!

Los cuatro rieron animadamente mordiendo sus malvaviscos.

–O que… mmm… –Woo Bin entrecerró los ojos– Los Tres Mosqueteros –se encogió de hombros cuando lo miraron–, ya ven que en realidad eran cuatro…

–Ahhh –expresaron los otros al mismo tiempo asintiendo.

–Ji Hoo –volvió a decir Woo Bin– ¿qué otros cuatro son menos geniales que nosotros?

–Mmm… –él regresó su bombón a las llamas– puede ser… Los Beatles.

Nuevas risas y luego todas las miradas se posaron en Yi Jung.

–¡Las Tortugas Ninja! –exclamó sacando la lengua. Esta vez fue cuando más fuerte rieron.

–De acuerdo, Tortugas Ninja –dijo Woo Bin levantándose– ¡Wow! ¡Cuando seamos grandes lucharemos contra el mal! ¡Me gusta la idea!

Todos rieron de nuevo por largas horas más...

0o0o0o0

El costoso juego de té de Joon Hee estaba colocado al centro de la mesita. Tres sillas ocupadas por muñecas de porcelana, una por Min Seo Hyun y la otra por la dueña de la habitación. Jugando a ser adultas.

–Así que... –Joon Hee sirvió té en la tacita de Seo Hyun– ¿qué tal resultó el plan para deshacerse del monstruo de mi hermanito?

Joon Hee había reflexionando mucho después de pelear con Seo Hyun, se había arrepentido y le había pedido que fueran amigas porque entendió que sólo protegía a su amigo igual que ella sólo protegía a su hermano.

0o0o0o0

Lee Seok Dong caminaba hacia su salón; se había cuidado de no encontrarse con Joon Pyo, seguramente seguía enojado después de que le rayara su dibujo la semana anterior y no tenía idea de lo que podría hacer. Mientras avanzaba, las miradas de todos se clavaban en él y se oían susurros a su alrededor; lo estaban empezando a poner nervioso...

0o0o0o0

–Bueno... –Seo Hyun tomó con delicadeza la tacita y dio un pequeño sorbo– No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

0o0o0o0

Entonces, Seok Dong notó a una niña haciéndole señas, él no entendió en un principio qué es lo que ella estaba tratando de decir y le preguntaba ¿qué? una y otra vez.

0o0o0o0

–Lo que yo recuerdo es... –Joon Hee también tomó un sorbo– que ya no querían un monstruo en el colegio Shinhwa...

0o0o0o0

–Atrás... –la niña murmuró haciendo gestos. Seok Dong se dio media vuelta– No. En tu espalda.

0o0o0o0

–Finalmente el objetivo se ha cumplido –Seo Hyun colocó la tacita con cuidado en el platito y sonrió– Joon Pyo no molestará más ni a Ji Hoo, ni a Yi Jung, ni a Woo Bin...

0o0o0o0

Seok Dong se arrancó algo de la espalda; era un trozo de papel rojo y a mano, con tinta negra, estaba escrito F4 y había una calavera dibujada.

0o0o0o0

–Y ya no hay un pequeño monstruo en el colegio Shinhwa... –Joon Hee sonrió con un poco de malicia.

0o0o0o0

Entonces los vio acercarse; Goo Joon Pyo caminando al frente; Yoon Ji Hoo, Song Woo Bin y So Yi Jung detrás. Los cuatro erguidos y avanzando lento, letal y elegante hasta detenerse a una corta distancia y dejarlo sin salida.

0o0o0o0

Las niñas chocaron sus tazas en un pequeño brindis.

–Ahora hay cuatro.


End file.
